


Theory of Love and Idiocy

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina decides to make her own destiny by breaking up with Robin but she wrestles with her feelings for Emma. Too bad the Sheriff is with the pirate. Swan Queen. Set Post 4B (Without the nonsense from the finale). One-Shot. Warning: appearance by Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory of Love and Idiocy

The town had been squawking over the Regina and Robin public breakup for the entire day. The separation came as a surprise to everyone as the two soul mates had seemed content after resolving the Zelena issue. But the fight on the Town Hall front lawn was all over The Mirror and spreading like wildfire.

The morning before Emma had been walking from Granny's to the station when she heard a commotion and saw a group forming. As a law enforcement officer, it was her duty to keep everyone in line so she went to go check it out. When she reached the crowd, she heard Regina yelling.

"It's over! Leave me the hell alone!" Emma could barely see over Whale's gigantic head but she could make out a scowl on Regina's face as she stormed to the Mercedes.

"Is this because I've been visiting Zelena? She's carrying my child! What do you expect?" Robin shouted, trailing behind the mayor, who was sporting a mighty blush.

"No! I already told you why I'm done with this relationship!" Regina slammed her car door instantly, hoping that the barrier would stop the thief from continuing the public humiliation.

"Oh please!" Robin mocked as he kicked one of the car's tires, "You're not gay!"

A collective gasp rocked Main Street and Emma watched as Regina lowered her head onto the steering wheel, lifting a bit just to slam it back down. The citizens stilled, waiting for a response. Regina slowly lowered her glass window and leaned her head out. Emma pushed through the crowd, wanting desperately to hear what the brunette was saying because… well, Emma was nosy.

"Put your pride away. This is about your manhood. This is my life and I'm tired of hiding a part of myself. I am not gay. I'm bisexual and I've grown tired of whiny man-children such as yourself." Emma smirked, glancing at Robin before biting her lip. Regina Mills, the Evil Queen, Madame Mayor was bi. Well damn.

"Regina—" Robin attempted but was quickly interrupted by Regina's hard glare.

"Step away from my vehicle or I'll run over your damn foot." The brunette whispered menacingly. The man jumped back and watched her drive away before kicking at the grass and running off without a backwards glance.

That occurred the day before but the town was still buzzing. Emma was sat at the counter at Granny's, watching Ruby pour coffee into Belle's cup. The waitress stashed her coffee back into the maker before turning back to the librarian with a gigantic smile.

"Can you believe my luck? Mayor Hotness is bi and fishing for female!" Ruby chuckled, licking her teeth sensuously. Belle smirked affectionately.

"How does that make you lucky?" She drawled, her accent thick. The waitress wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Well, sweetness, I'm glad you ask," Ruby leaned forward on her forearms and Emma had to strain to hear what was said, "I've been wanting to unwrapped that delicious piece of woman for decades, since her Evil Queen days. Man, those were some outfits… Anyway, now I know it's possible to get to the center of that tootsie pop! Green means go!"

Emma smiled, trying to hold in a laugh. There was no way that Regina was bisexual. The savior was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that the mayor simply used that as means to get Robin off her back.

"Ruby, just because she's bi does not mean she would want to date you." Belle reasoned before she sipped from her mug.

"I don't want to date her. I want to bang her. Big difference. And after being with that dirty hoodlum, she'll need a nice, experienced woman to lick her bone dry." Ruby clicked her teeth and winked before departing to go fulfill orders. Belle chuckled as she stood, sipping the last remnants of her coffee and lifting her book from the stool next to hers. She caught Emma's stare and smiled.

"Have a nice day, Emma!" The blonde smiled and waved before Belle left the diner without another peep. Emma turned to glance at Ruby, who was adjusting her breasts by lifting them to create a generous cleavage. The sheriff quirked a brow but then heard the bell chime and watched Regina enter with Henry. The older brunette spotted Emma and walked over with her arm around their son.

"Good morning Ma!" Henry greeted as he plopped on the stool next to hers. Regina walked over and placed herself adjacent to the savior, which was strange considering that she usually sat on Henry's side.

"Yes, good morning, Emma," The blonde felt her minty breath caress her neck causing the hairs to stand, "We just wanted to say hello before the bus picks Henry up."

"You'll never believe it Ma! Mom is going to have a in-ground pool built!" Emma swiveled to smirk at the brunette.

"Really?" She questioned light heartedly, bumping her shoulder against the other woman. She noticed the brunette's blush when their bare skin brushed and furrowed her brows. Regina pretended not to notice.

"Yes, he's been asking for years and, now that we have a larger family to accommodate and the summer weather has finally arrived, I decided to just do it. I figured it would add a little something to the backyard decorum." The brunette rambled, never making eye contact with Emma. Her eyes were either on Henry, who was smiling brightly, or around the diner.

"Nice!" Emma high-fived her son, "When will it be done?"

"The contactors said that they'd start tomorrow and have it done in about a week." She answered empirically while waving down Ruby, whose smirk increased ten-fold.

The waitress sidled up between the mayor and the sheriff, facing the brunette, and purred, "What could I do for you, Madame Mayor?"

"Coffee to-go, dear." The older brunette smiled, her eyes subconsciously scanning the wolf's physique with appreciation. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Anything for you, Madame." Ruby bit her bottom lip, drawing Regina's eyes to it. The waitress smiled mischievously before turning, making sure to brush her large breasts on the mayor's arm. Regina watched her go with wide eyes before clearing her throat and tilting her head, looking like she was trying to clear a sexual fog. Emma's throat constricted. Hot damn, Regina was bi. Like for real.

Henry didn't even notice, "That's the bus! Love you! See you later!"

"Bye kid!" Emma shouted as he ran out of the diner with his backpack hanging off his shoulders, hanging on his biceps. Regina smiled lovingly and waved to him through the glass windows. Ruby returned with a large Styrofoam cup, placing in front of the mayor with a wink. When she Regina pulled out her wallet, Ruby told her it was on the house.

"But—"

"Don't worry about it Regina. I'm sure you'll find another way to repay me!" The girl smiled wolfishly before sauntering away with extra sway.

Regina groaned, "The rumors have spread, haven't they?"

"Yeah," Emma drawled slowly, scrunching up her nose, "She wants to have sex with you."

"Oh," Regina coughed, "I'm flattered."

"Regina," Emma scoffed, "You can tell me the truth. Was the whole bi thing an excuse to get Robin off your back?"

"I think if that was the purpose, I would have told him I was gay. Bisexual would still include him," Regina sighed, "My sexuality had nothing to do with why I broke up with him. Well, maybe a little… I've realized my feelings for a woman in town and I decided that I couldn't let a storybook or destiny or fate decide what was best for me. I decide what's best for me. So, I ended it with him because I'm in love with someone else, even though that woman is so unavailable, and because I think he's falling in love with my sister."

"Ouch," Emma grimaced, "Double Whammy."

"I'm not upset about the sister thing. I'm devastated about this woman, this unrequited love." Regina propped her head on her palm, staring intently at the counter. Emma shifted her body to face her.

"How do you know it's unrequited? Maybe she likes you?" Emma playfully poked the brunette's shoulder but Regina's frown didn't diminish.

"She's seeing someone seriously," Emma opened her mouth to argue but Regina continued, "And she seems to be crazy about him."

Emma looked at her left palm, tracing the lines with her pinky. She quickly glanced at the forlorn woman. Regina was a gorgeous, smart, funny woman with a lot to offer and Emma could not see this mystery woman rejecting her.

"Regina," Emma saw Regina's lips twitch when she heard the affectionate nickname, "This woman might have a thing for you but is using the dude to make you jealous. Jealously is a powerful motivator. Maybe if you asked her, she'd leave him in a heartbeat and run to you."

Regina shook her head, staying quiet, and the blonde wondered why the other woman seemed so dead-set on unrequited. She opened her mouth to speak again but the brunette cleared her throat.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm going to try, I suppose, but I'm not going to make it obvious. I'd only be heartbroken," Regina paused, her features losing their poise, "What the hell am I saying? I can't do this! I'll just let her live her life. If she's happy with the p—with him— I'm happy."

Emma frowned, "No—"

"Yes… Maybe. God, I've never felt this unsure before." Regina scratched her scalp aggressively. Emma leaned forward, grabbed her hand, and clasped it tightly to her chest. Regina tensed but Emma did not let go.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked, staring into the other woman's chocolate orbs expectantly. Regina bit her red stained lip and Emma, for some fucking reason, could not keep her eye's off of it.

Regina looked skyward suddenly, "I need a sign or something. I didn't think this far forward."

Emma let out a bark of laughter and tugged on the brunette's hand, urging her to think. The chiming of the diner bell interrupted Regina's thoughts. The brunette turned to see Hook sauntering towards them and she ripped her hand back from Emma's hold and jumped out of her seat. Emma gaped at her, hurt flashing in her emerald eyes.

"I get it," Regina whispered to herself as she stumbled to the back of the diner, "Loud and clear."

"Regina!" Emma called, about to sprint after her, when she felt a burly hand wrapped around her hip. Emma snapped her eyes to Hook and frowned.

"Swan," He pecked her lips and sent a leering smile her way as he plopped down in Regina's abandoned seat, "Where have you been all week?"

Emma peeked at the back of the diner in hopes of catching a glimpse of the brunette woman, "I've been working and spending time with Henry."

"Right. The boy." Hook scoffed absentmindedly as he lifted a menu from behind the counter. Emma scrunched her brows, frowning at his tone.

"Henry's my priority. He always will be so cut the attitude." Emma scolded, watching him raise his eyebrows jeeringly. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before focusing back to the area where Regina had disappeared. Emma felt her heart drop when she saw Ruby walk to the back with a box of tissues.

"Love, I have needs and— What are you looking at?" Hook grumbled, turning to glance in the direction her eyes were stationed.

"Give me a second." Emma slid off the stool and wandered into the back of the diner, searching for Regina and, most likely, Ruby. She heard soft voices coming from the room on the right of the hallway, next to the bathroom. She leaned her ear against the door and stood stock-still.

"Here take these." She heard Ruby whisper. The blonde peered around the door jam, catching a peek inside. She was able to see Ruby and half of Regina, who was sitting on the loveseat's armrest. The waitress was holding out a box of tissues with one hand and caressing the other woman's thigh with the other. Regina snatched a few from the box and balled them up slightly in her hand.

"Thank you Miss Lucas." Ruby nodded, her thumb moving closer and closer to the apex of the older woman's thighs. Emma felt anger wad up in between her ribs and spread outwards.

"Sure thing," Ruby cleared her throat, "So… I heard about your… transition?"

Regina chuckled lightly and blushed as she stuttered, "It's not a transition. I've always been this way. I 'm just so tired of men right now. I need a woman's touch, I suppose. It's been a long time."

"Mhmm… You know, I could help you with whatever you need." Ruby whispered with a smile, her hand lifting the hem of Regina's skirt. Emma watched her son's other mother closely and saw her eyes darken and her breath catch. Ruby leaned forward, burrowing in Regina's neck, placing a wet kiss on her pulse point. Regina gasped and her head was thrown back, her mouth hanging open slightly. Emma felt her core clench painfully, a moan getting stuck in her throat.

"Miss Lucas," Regina pushed Ruby away by bumping their chests together and placing her hands on the other woman's collarbone, "Ruby, I can't. I'm in love with someone in town and I need to close that chapter before I even try to move on."

Ruby groaned, "Can't we just, ya know, have some fun… one time? I mean, they'll never know."

Regina paused and bit her lip. Emma glared, upset that the other woman was even hesitating. Why was she upset? Well, it was obvious! Regina… was being taken advantage of! Emma threw the door open all the way and burst into the room, causing the two occupants to yelp and jump away from each other.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Emma planted her feet firmly on the carpet, "Don't you see she's going through something? Back off."

"Emma, stop! She's not doing anything wrong!" Regina ran to stand between the two women and placed her hands on Emma's chest, right above her breasts. She looked back at Ruby and nodded before guiding the blonde out of the room using her body. Once they reached the hallway, Regina closed the door to break Emma's stare aimed at Ruby.

"Regina, how could you let her harass you like that?" Emma whispered harshly, ripping her arm from the brunette's hold.

"Emma, calm down. I wasn't protesting to her advances because she's attractive and she showed interest." Regina scowled, crossing her arms.

"So, what? The whole in love thing was bullshit?" Emma scoffed, making Regina flinch before crossing her arms defensively.

"I am in love with someone but she's too busy with a man to even notice me! So am I supposed to stray from attention from willing participants?" Regina mocked, "And why are you so angry with me? Don't you have a groveling, dirty pirate to get back to?"

"I'm angry because you're not giving your love a chance! Don't settle for a girl that just wants wham, bam, thank you ma'am!" Emma stated desperately, waving her arms for emphasis.

"I'm going to end up settling anyway! You'll never—"

"Swan!" Hook bellowed, rounding the corner and swaying towards them. Emma glared at him before turning back in time to see Regina eye's glisten before rolling them. Regina cleared her throat.

"Don't worry about me, Savior. Have fun with your pirate." All Emma could do was watch her retreating form in confusion.

~*~*~

"So she just walked away and you haven't seen her since?" Snow questioned as she chopped onions, wiping at her eyes furiously and whispering, "Damn onions."

Emma leaned against the beam by the kitchen, "Yeah, she's avoiding me. She's deliberately changing her routine just so we don't bump into one another. It's crazy! I'm just trying to protect her but she completely clammed up when…"

Snow looked up, pausing her chopping, to study her daughter, "When?"

"When Hook walked in." Emma's eyes widened as she walked to sit at the table. The scraping of the chair against the hardwood made Snow cringe.

"So Regina doesn't like Hook?" Snow resumed her cutting, now switching to garlic. Emma rubbed her eyes roughly until she began seeing spots.

"I think that's why she's pissed," Emma stated confidently and Snow paused again, looking at her daughter intently, "She was angry because I was making a fuss about Ruby when I had no right. I haven't been acting like a friend to her lately. When I'm not working or caring for Henry, I'm spending time with Killian. She feels like I'm neglecting our friendship."

"Makes sense," Snow nodded, throwing all of her mise en place in a hot pan, "Regina has the tendency to overact."

"No, no. I have been ignoring her and her situation. I had no right to butt in at the diner because I haven't been there at all," Emma gasped, sprinting to the door, "I need to talk to her. I'll be back for dinner."

The blonde hopped into her Bug, breaking several traffic laws on her way to Mifflin. The white mansion came into view and Emma pushed on the petal harder, not wanting to lose her confidence. She haphazardly parked in front of the walkway and jumped out without shutting off the ignition. She sprinted to the large, white door and knocked before her mind could protest. She bounced on her heels, waiting for the telltale sound of the brunette's footsteps.

"Emma." She heard the dramatic sigh from behind her and swiveled to face the woman she was searching for. Regina was hauling a paper bag full of groceries.

"Okay, listen! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything at the diner today and for neglecting you while I've been sorting things out with Hook. I had no right to scold you. You're a grown woman and I don't own you or your decisions," Emma took a deep breath, "So, if you want to… wham, bam, thank you ma'am… with Ruby, do it to your hearts content. If you want to pursue your love, do it! Or don't! You know, whatever."

Regina scoffed, "Well thank you Emma. For making this an easy choice."

"What?" Emma stuttered as the brunette pushed past her and fiddled with her keys. Emma was dumbfounded, gaping at Regina's back.

Regina dropped her bag of groceries violently and spun to face the blonde, her eyes blazing, "Don't you get it?"

"What?" Emma repeated, clenching her fists nervously. Regina stepped down from the miniscule front porch but kept her distance.

"I love you, you idiot! You're the one I've been in love with for so long and I wanted to tell you but I asked for a sign and that mangy pirate came in and I realized that I must be a nut case! You love him and you barely tolerate me. That's why I hesitated when Ruby touched me. It was nice to feel wanted, attractive, sought after. I love you, okay?" Regina stared at Emma's blank face. She felt her eyes welling up as the seconds ticked by, the shock slowly sinking from Emma's eyes and being replaced with thinly veiled pity.

"Oh, Regina… I don't… I'm not that way—"

"Yes, of course. Get off my porch." Regina swiftly picked up her groceries and shoved open the door. Emma opened and closed her mouth, like a fish out of water.

"Regina—" Emma started desperately. Regina lifted a hand to stifle Emma's sentence.

"Just… please leave me be… for a while, alright? I'll get over it but I… need space." The brunette shut the door forcefully, leaving a gawking blonde behind.

~*~*~

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, Emma!" Regina chanted as she came, her head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. Ruby pounded into her until her orgasm faded. The wolf pulled out slowly, enjoying the stimulation immensely, before rubbing the purple toy over her slit.

"Oh, Regina." Ruby whispered in her ear, allowing the toy to scrape over the older woman's clit lightly. Regina's back arched and she let out a long groan. The two panted, trying to catch their breath. Ruby joined their bodies together, their nipples scraping. Regina let out a bark of laughter and Ruby, though unsure of what was comical, joined in. The waitress pressed a passionate but short kiss onto the sorceresses' lips.

"I've definitely missed this." Regina sighed as Ruby rolled off of her onto the bed next to her. The younger woman turned on her side and propped her head on her palm, her eyes lingering on Regina's perky breasts. Ruby cleared her throat and Regina looked at her questioningly.

"So… you said Emma… when you came." Ruby bit her lip, her eyes wide. Regina flinched before moving her eyes to stare at the ceiling, avoiding the wolf's eyes.

"I… told her how I felt and she said, and I quote, that she isn't 'that way'. She loves the pirate and… I'm sorry for calling her name. I really enjoyed our encounter. Honestly." Regina scrunched her eyebrows, worried about the other woman's reaction, but Ruby chuckled and the older woman snapped to look at her.

"Dude, even if she's not that way, you could turn anyone, even extremely gay guys like Sean Hayes or Lance Bass. You're sexy as fuck." Regina threw her a small smile, appreciating Ruby's words.

"Thank you. I believe the same would apply to you, Ruby. You are exquisite." The wolf blushed before hopping out of the bed and began dressing.

"So, is that why you've been avoiding Emma?" Ruby pulled her jeans up her thighs and buttoned them quickly. Regina sighed deeply.

"Yes. We haven't been around each other for about a month now but Snow invited me to Sunday dinner and Henry pouted so I caved. I'll be seeing her tomorrow and… I'm terrified of facing her." Ruby slipped on her shirt and slowly buttoned up the black cloth as she stared at the older brunette kindly.

"You go in there with your head held high and your chest puffed out. Talk to Henry, Snow, or Charming. Show her you can go on."

~*~*~

It was awkward, to say the least. Emma decided to bring Hook to the dinner, which just delighted Regina. She was attempting to keep her head held high but every time she tried, she came face to face with the pirate. Because of course they sat her across from him and Emma. The couple also found it acceptable to be disgustingly affectionate at the table, caressing hands and pecking each other's lips. Henry had excused himself minutes before, sensing the tense atmosphere.

Just as Regina opened her mouth to say goodnight, Snow decided to ruin her life and heighten the tension in the room by saying, "Regina, Ruby told me that you two are together?"

Regina froze. Ruby always made it clear that their relationship was purely sexual. They acted as if they didn't have sex every night by barely acknowledging each other during the daytime. So, why did Ruby tell Snow this? And when did they have this conversation? Regina coughed uncomfortably as she subtly glanced around the table, accidentally catching Emma's fiery eyes briefly. The sorceress quickly turned to Snow.

"When did she tell you this?" She asked quietly. Snow stabbed her fork into the cake in front of her.

"This afternoon. Why? Were you guys keeping your relationship a secret?" Snow tilted her head, chewing while analyzing the woman next to her.

"We're not… dating." Regina responded slowly and heard Emma scoff. She ignored the blonde and caught Hook's smug face.

"Well, well, your majesty. I have to say I'm quite proud." He stated while leering at her from across the table. She could feel his heated gaze on her chest and she wiggled uncomfortably.

"Oh my, Regina, are you in a friends with benefits situation?" Snow smirked, dropping her fork and leaning towards the woman.

"I… well, we are having a… good time," Emma cleared her throat and Regina finally glared at the blonde, "I'm going to go. Thank you for dinner Snow. It was delicious. Tell Henry I said goodnight."

The brunette pushed her plate away from the edge lightly before heading to the coat rack. Snow stood to walk her out but Emma stopped her with a shake of the head. The blonde followed Regina to Main Street before grabbing her elbow to stop her getaway. The brunette turned furiously.

"I see it didn't take you long to get over me." Emma stated sadly and Regina quirked a brow.

"I still love you as much as I did the day I told you." Regina grasped her car keys from her purse and unlocked her vehicle.

"And yet…" Emma chuckled uncomfortably. Regina sighed automatically, unsure what the blonde wanted.

"Yes, Emma, I'm having casual sex with Ruby and it's good. I don't think you're in a position to judge me. You're with Hook so…" She trailed off and when Emma stayed silent, the brunette hopped in her car and drove off without a backwards glance.

~*~*~

The sheriff was slumped on a stool at the Rabbit Hole, feeling unsure and completely overwhelmed. Ever since Regina's confession, Emma could barely tolerate the sight and smell of her own boyfriend. He suddenly felt so wrong. But, if she was being honest, it wasn't sudden. Emma had always felt that their relationship was based on Emma feeling guilty for him selling his ship and him saving her father. It was convenient.

The blonde had been reminiscing over the years with Regina. She realized her eyes always roamed her figure, her core always flooded when the brunette bit her lip, her knees always buckled when she smiled genuinely. Hook didn't do that to her, for her. She cried every night, not knowing what to do. She had a good time with Killian and Emma realized that he was a glorified friend.

She smacked her forehead against the bar top. Regina made her stomach flutter, her heart palpitate, and her mind turn to mush. Regina. God, she felt… it… for the brunette. Love.

"What's got you drowning in scotch?" A smooth voice purred. Emma's eyes hardened as she turned to face Ruby, who was making herself comfortable next to the sheriff.

"Bad day," Emma whispered gloomily, "What about you? I thought you'd be out there banging a woman that is in love with someone else."

"Not today but," Ruby smirked, "if you want some details?"

Emma glared at the wolf, jealously flooding her veins and making her face blush with anger. Ruby stared back at Emma and shook her head, letting out a succinct scoff when she saw who entered the bar.

"She's right. He's like a damn puppy dog." The waitress mumbled before she sprinted back to the dance floor to flirt with some guy in a tight shirt. The blonde watched, befuddled. She felt the wolf's phrase repeat in her mind over and over and over until…

"Love!" Emma's eyes automatically screwed shut when she heard his drawl. He strolled past her and plopped onto the stool that Ruby had vacated, "You look dashing."

"Thank you Killian." She managed a genuine smile and patted his hand. He lips twitched. He hardly got appreciation from her so he shifted in his seat, getting comfortable.

"Aye, you don't need to thank me for the— Oh wow!" His eyes shot to the door and Emma straightened. She turned to see Regina walk in wearing the most sinful dress the blonde had ever seen. It was tight, so tight, and showed off all of her assets perfectly. Her breasts were pushed up and Emma wondered if it was illegal to show that much cleavage. Her ass was round and lifted and oh god. Emma felt her mouth dry up instantly.

The brunette that had been invading her thoughts walked past her, connecting their eyes shyly for a second as she passed, as she made her way to the dance floor. Emma watched the mutt immediately dump her guy and sauntered towards the older brunette, placing a hand on the mayor's lower back, dangerously close to that ass. Emma felt a large pang of happiness when Regina grabbed that offending hand and moved it up.

The joy was short-lived as she watched Regina lean in to whispered something before pulling Ruby out of the bar. Emma tensed as they passed her and Ruby winked smugly.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Emma followed the path the two women had taken, not waiting for her boyfriends answer. When she felt the crisp air caress her cheeks, she looked around desperately, hoping she got there in time. She heard a laugh from the alleyway that sounded suspiciously like the mutt and tiptoed to the edge of building and pressed her back against it. What was with her and eavesdropping now?

"Ruby, Snow told me that you've been telling her that we're in a relationship. I'm extremely confused. You told me it was just sex between us." She heard Regina whisper, her voice shaky and unsure.

"I… Okay, look, Emma's not going to leave Hook and I know that I said I just wanted sex but… I've gotten to know you and, I don't know, I thought maybe we could start something." Ruby replied softly.

"Oh," Regina let out a quivering breath and there was a pregnant pause, "I'm in love with Emma. I can't drag you along with hopes that my love for her will fade because it won't. It won't. I honestly don't think a relationship is what I need right now."

"Regina—"

"And I think we should break off this arrangement. I won't let you fall for me when I can't reciprocate. I know how painful that can be and I refuse to do it." Regina sighed heavily.

"Oh c'mon," The clicking of heels sounded for a few seconds, as if one of them was walking, before silence engulfed the night again, "Regina, I'm not… I just want to spend some time with you, that's all. I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I could… I could use a friend though. Ya know, this town doesn't have many people like us. People that have suffered a huge loss and I want someone that gets me and you do."

Silence echoed in the alleyway until Regina chuckled playfully, "Alright. Friends. No more sex."

"Whoa! Who said no sex?" Ruby joked and Regina allowed a snort to escape. When they calmed down, Ruby continued, "Emma's a moron. You… love her like crazy, unselfishly. That's a dime a dozen. Killian is nice on the eyes but he's all about himself, ya know?"

"Let's just… forget about them." The clicking of heels sent Emma sprinting quietly back into the bar.

She watched them like a hawk from her stool, completely ignoring Killian, who was oblivious to her lack of interest.

"My ship is a beauty again. That scrub down was worth my time." He said but Emma was staring at Regina as she danced with Ruby. They were smiling and hugging and holding hands and Emma felt every muscle clench. She knew that they were simply friends as of an hour before but knowing that Ruby had touched and tasted the woman she… cared for.

"… And flying monkeys made me lose all my money during last night's poker game." Emma scrunched her forehead and whipped to look at the man next to her.

"Huh?" She sputtered, reaching for her drink nonchalantly.

"You're ignoring me again," He lifted a brow and peered at the dance floor and sighed before looking back at her with a hard expression, "Get over it."

Emma's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Swan, you've become obsessed with that… woman!" He spit out, "You're ignoring me because you're staring at her!"

"Killian—"

"No! Fix it. Tell her to move on and leave you alone. We won't be able to move forward if she's dragging down our sail!" He glared at the blonde before tossing a few bills onto the counter and sauntering off. Emma turned to watch him retreat. She felt resentment and bitterness sound her heart. He wasn't right for her… but he was simple and easy. Her parents liked him and Henry was warming up to him as well. Life would be easier with him. And Emma Swan liked easy.

Being with Regina would be work. It would be fantastic and emotional and fucking great but it would be hard work. Her parent's would have a conniption and Henry… who knows what their son would think. It was a lot of ifs and the blonde usually ran from uncertainties.

So, she lifted from the stool, made her way onto the dance floor, and wrapped her fingers around Regina's wrist. The brunette looked at her, startled, and quirked a brow. Emma dragged the woman to the empty restroom, having to push Ruby away slightly, and switched the lock so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Emma? What're you—" Then she felt soft lips and a harsh tongue and tough teeth against her red stained lips and, because she was so desperate for Emma's love, she pulled the blonde closer. They continued their passionate kiss until air became a necessity. When the blonde pulled back, Regina smiled widely at her, believing that the sheriff would confess that she loved her and had for a long time. She believed Emma would break up with Hook and they would go on several dates. She believed Emma wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of her and they'd make love. She believed when she should've expected the worst.

"Regina, I'm sorry." She began and the brunette faltered, her smile diminishing slowly as she watched Emma grimace.

"Sorry?" The older woman felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes and bit down on her tongue. Emma screwed her eyes shut and placed her hands on Regina's shoulder, moving backwards to keep them at arms-length.

"I… I love Killian," Emma watched as Regina backed away from her hands until her back slammed into the wall, "He and I are meant to be. I need you to get over me so that we can move on. That kiss was a test to see if I'd feel anything and I didn't."

How the blonde managed to say it without faltering or backing out, she would never know. It was lies and she almost hoped that Regina would call her out. But she knew when Regina looked at her as if she was a piece of garbage that the woman was too stunned to pick up on her lies.

She felt Regina's piercing gaze as she walked out of that bathroom, her throat constricting and her heart in her stomach. It was lies.

~*~*~

The next few weeks were unbearable. Regina ignored. She didn't avoid, she ignored. So when Emma walked up to the brunette at Granny's, Regina pretended that the blonde hadn't sat across from her. She just continued eating and reading The Mirror. Ruby would stop by and Regina lit up. Emma watched them make plans. She watched Ruby refill the brunette's coffee. She watched Regina smile at the waitress as if she was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

But they were friends apparently. They constantly were going out to bars and restaurants and Emma tried to tell Snow that Regina was not dating Ruby. Snow would insist that Regina entered a deeper relationship with the wolf weeks ago and Emma knew. Emma knew that that night at the bar, when she left, Regina decided to throw caution to the wind. She started dating Ruby and the two were not subtle. And Emma had no right to be angry or jealous but she was. They would paw at each other at the diner, in the mayor's office, on Main Street, everywhere.

But what really chapped her ass was the fact that Regina seemed happy and she was miserable. As the weeks went on, she noticed that Hook was selfish and that her parents didn't think he was a good choice and that Henry disliked him greatly. Her mentality had been a stack of cards. It had been shaky from the beginning but the wind was picking up and that tower was swaying dangerously.

Then she got into a huge argument with Charming. He was telling her that Hook was acting shady and Emma didn't want more proof of her mistake so she fought her father. And Snow told her to stay at the B&B to cool off. As she laid on the springy mattress, staring at the ceiling, Emma heard them.

"Ruby," Regina giggled, "I'm too tired."

Emma screwed her eyes shut. Shit, the universe was pissed at her. Honestly, why did she get the room next to Ruby's permanent room?

"Babe, you smell good. What is that?" Ruby purred.

"New perfume. Something Henry got me for my birthday." Ruby hummed and Regina squealed quietly. Emma clenched the blanket with white knuckles.

"I'm glad you're here. That mansion is too large for little old you." Ruby informed lightly. Emma could practically see her stupid wolfish grin.

"Are you calling me old?" Regina snorted and Emma felt a smile pull at her lips.

"You are ancient," She heard a thud, mostly likely a slap to the wolf's bicep, "but you're supremely sexy for a relic."

"Idiot." The bed squeaked.

Ruby laughed for a few seconds and, as her giggles dies down, she said, "I love you."

The silence was deafening and Emma was waiting for the rejection, wishing for it. But Regina didn't reject but she didn't reciprocate. And Emma wanted to sink into the floorboards and disappear when she heard a moan.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment," Ruby whispered shakily, "And you… love Emma."

"I'll always love her but I do like you Ruby." Emma started sobbing silently and burrowed her face into the plush pillow to her right. She just wanted to scream into the wall, into Regina's ear, that she loved her too. That she loved her so much it was tearing her apart.

"I'm getting in too deep here," She distinctly heard Ruby reply, "I'm falling for you and you still really, really love her."

"I'd understand if you want to back off. You and I will always be in this back and forth." Regina stated, her voice strong.

"I think that would be for the best," Ruby sighed. Emma heard the bed squeak again, probably Regina getting up, but it was followed by a thump, "Don't leave. I want to spend time with you as a friend. Stay."

And she did. And Emma cried and cried and cried…

~*~*~

Regina sighed as she chewed on her salad, poking the olives with her fork. Ruby had been sitting with her, talking and gossiping. When her friend was around, Regina was able to forget the growing pit in her heart and soul. But sitting alone, hearing couples and families joke and eat, made the brunette think too much. Emma would usually come in during her meal and sit in the booth, just watching her and hoping that Regina would talk. But today, no Emma and Regina wanted to just drop dead because it was really over. Emma didn't want her love and, now, she didn't need her friendship.

The fact that Emma left her alone should make her feel better as the constant reminder was gone but it cemented what she thought. Regina was important to Emma only when the blonde decided the brunette was worth the trouble.

So she tried to act indifferent but she failed. Really failed. People were starting to send her looks of pity. The citizens she cursed to decades of unhappiness felt bad for her. How ridiculous… and fucking humiliating.

After several days of gossip, salad, and pity, Regina stopped going out to eat. She went to work and went home. She stopped going out with Ruby but the wolf was persistent and brought girls night to 108 Mifflin. The time she spent with her confidant was the only time Regina felt happy, felt anything but anger.

But Ruby was a working woman and had shifts at the diner and couldn't be there for the older brunette twenty four seven. So, Regina sat in her sweats on a Saturday, watching some old sitcom. She lifted a chip to her lips when she heard a small knock on her front door. Checking the clock, Regina saw that it was Ruby's lunch break and hopped up eagerly, believing it to be her friend. She allowed a small smile as she ripped open the door.

It wasn't Ruby.

"Hey." The savior whispered, scuffing her boots on the front porch and staring at her own hands. Regina quirked a brow and stared heatedly at the blonde, the cause of her misery. The silence that descended upon them made the brunette hug her mid-section, her eyes moving to the floor.

"What do you want?" Regina whispered, finally looking up. The sight of Emma's face mad her gasp. The blonde looked awful. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her hair was greasy and limp. Her lips looked painfully chapped. Still, Regina would give anything to feel them against her own. How fucking pitiful. Now she could understand why the constituents looked at her they way they did.

Emma sucked in a breath through her teeth and Regina swore she saw her eyes glisten, "Regina."

"What do you want?" Regina repeated, her eyes hardening after her shock wore off. Emma chuckled.

"I've known the answer for a long time but I've been a complete fucker and I'm sorry." Emma stuttered, stepping forward into Regina's personal space, their noses a hairs-length from one another. Regina, even after all the pain, wanted her. So she didn't move or push her away.

"Stop." The brunette whispered, pain flashing in her chocolate orbs. She didn't push her away.

"I love you." Emma pleaded, reaching forward and nestling her fingers into Regina's brown locks.

"No you don't." Regina cried softly, shaking her head vehemently.

"Yes I do," Emma pushed closer, their lips caressing, "I've been missing you so much and I've been thinking about how you make me feel, how you've always made me feel. You make me feel like I've finally found home, like I've finally found love. I found you and I let everyone else's opinions and fear stop me from kissing you again and again in that bathroom. I want you. I need you. I love you. Please tell me I'm not too late."

Regina hiccupped before wrapping her arms around the blonde. Emma cradled the back of her head and pulled her impossibly closer.

"I want you. I need you. I love you." Emma chanted over and over into Regina's ear, punctuating each sentence with a light kiss to the shell. They stayed that way, wrapped around each other and professing love, for minutes until they both felt their anxiety melt away.

The brunette pulled back and wiped her eyes furiously, a shy smile taking over her lips. Emma mimicked but leaned forward, silently begging for a kiss. Regina calmly erased the space between their lips and sealed them passionately. The embrace was full of love, new beginnings, and hope.

~*~*~

The two women moaned, feeling their bare skin caress for the first time. Emma leaned back to take in Regina's naked body, lingering on the perky breasts, flat stomach, and shaved pussy.

"You are so beautiful." Emma leaned down and sucked greedily on the brunette's collarbone. Regina whispered her name softly, causing the blonde to look up.

"I need to ask you… about Hook?" The brunette blundered as Emma continued to stroke her nipple.

"Way to stunt my libido," Emma joked but quickly sobered when she saw fear in Regina's eyes, "I broke up with him yesterday, after I fought with my father."

"Okay." The brunette whispered, burrowing her fingers in Emma's hair and dragged her down so that their lips could reconnect. Emma massaged the other woman's tongue and moaned deeply, her core flooding with arousal. The blonde's fingers traveled down, tweaking the pink nipples as they went, and slide across Regina's slit.

"Emma!" The brunette whined, bucking her hips desperately. Emma circled the swollen clit a few times before slipping inside her pussy. Her fingers explored the hot, wet cavern by expanding and roaming. Regina moaned and the blonde watched as goose bumps popped up on her thighs. The brunette's nipples became painfully strained as Emma began thrusting slowly and the blonde took one of the peaks in her mouth and playfully flicked at the bud repeatedly.

"Oh, yes, fuck me." Regina whimpered, lifting her hand to squeeze Emma's ass. The blonde moaned and bucked her hips, causing her hand to speed up involuntarily but she only got faster. She felt Regina's pussy contract and quiver. She released the wet nipple with a pop before burrowing her face into Regina's long neck.

"I want to do this everyday for the rest of my life." Emma punctuated the words with a bite to the curve of her neck. Regina cried out, her legs wrapping around Emma's thighs. The blonde pressed her thumb down on Regina's clit as she stared at the brunette's face in awe. Her mouth was wide open, gasping for air, and her eyes were screwed shut as she let out a scream. Emma continued her thrusts until Regina's body slackened. She removed her fingers from the sopping pussy and moved her body down to lick up the juices.

"You taste so good." Emma whimpered and continued moving her tongue up and down the slit excitedly. She only stopped when she felt Regina tug on her hair, urging her up so that she could seal their lips. The brunette ran her tongue over Emma's bottom lip and tasted herself. She released the lip with a nip. Regina pushed on Emma's hips.

"Scoot up. I want to make you feel good." Emma sobbed with pleasure.

"Are you really asking me to queen a queen?" Emma joked as she grabbed Regina's lip between her teeth and tugged sensually.

"I'm not asking." Regina purred, giving the hips another solid push. Emma complied rapidly, settling her pussy over Regina's expectant mouth. The brunette eagerly and expertly ate her out, making Emma desperately buck and cry and beg. When she came, she felt the earth shake and stars explode behind her eyelids.

The blonde collapsed forward and Regina slid out from under her. The brunette sat on her heels and watched as Emma turned and plopped down on the bed and stared at her in awe.

"I love you." Regina whispered, finally feeling comfortable enough to say it out loud.

"I love you too." Emma opened her arms, inviting the brunette to get closer. Regina burrowed in the embrace, their bodies aligned completely. Emma sighed.

"Hopefully, years from now, we'll remember this moment. Not my idiotic mistakes and our separation but this. This perfection." Regina smiled watery and nodded.

"I have a feeling that our relationship is going to be riddled with your idiotic mistakes." The brunette joked and Emma scoffed.

"What about you?" The blonde questioned teasingly.

"I'm never wrong, dear."


End file.
